


We’re not together (but babe, I won’t forget ya)

by Hiss



Category: Archie Comics & Related Fandoms, Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, Hayley Kiyoko - Freeform, Two Shot, canon-divergent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-05-09 13:10:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14716682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiss/pseuds/Hiss
Summary: Toni has no one to go with to the Hayley Kiyoko concert in Riverdale. Luckily, she meets someone there who changes her whole world, for a night anyway. Her and Cheryl connect quickly and Toni knows she’ll never see her again afterwards (or will she?) so she makes the most of the time they have together.





	1. Chapter 1

If someone told Toni that she would meet her soulmate once in her life and never again, she would have said that’s fucking depressing. What’s more, she would’ve laughed if they told her it was at a Hayley Kiyoko meet and greet, because what’s gayer than that? 

Riverdale had one concert venue, which everyone knew existed yet nobody talked about because one, it was in the Southside. Two, nobody famous ever came there. Nine out of ten times it was some drunk ghoulie up there performing a concert for his fellow gang members. And Toni says “his” because the drunk ghoulie was always their creepy, fearless leader whose name she refused to know. 

Since she knew of only two lesbians in Riverdale, herself and her ex, and her immediate friends were all guys, she was forced to go to the concert by herself. Sure, she could have asked Sweet Pea to come and he would have, but come on. She just couldn’t picture Sweet Pea in that kind of scenario. He was more of a Camila Cabello sort of guy (he would say it’s because she’s hot as hell, but she had heard him singing Havana in the shower multiple times, and he never messed up the lyrics). 

When she got to the concert, she had suddenly gotten nervous as hell. She was about to meet a lesbian icon. She gathered all of her courage, which seemed to be present for serpent business but had now all but vanished, and got out of her car. 

“Hey!” 

Toni glanced around, her nerves left her and her hand went to the perpetual switchblade in her jacket pocket. A girl with strikingly red hair was standing in front of a (surprise) bright red car. Now, the guys would be ashamed but she had no idea what kind of car that was and didn’t care.

“What do you want?” She asked. Her hand dropped from her pocket but she stayed alert. 

“Hey, no need to be rude, Cha Cha. I was just going to ask if you’re going to the meet and greet too. I mean, you were shaking in your car for like five minutes.” 

Toni eyed her suspiciously but also felt a flare of embarrassment. “Why were you watching me for five minutes?” 

The redhead sighed, exasperated. “Oh my god. You can’t answer a question can you?” 

Toni had already decided this girl was not much of a threat, but she still had to be sure. “Just tell me why you’re stalking me.” 

“You’re the only one here as early as I am and my friend bailed on me. Got what you want now?” The girl looked uncomfortable sharing that much with her when she was acting so hostile.

Toni felt a need to give this girl a hug, which was really not her thing. “Well, hurry up, we gotta get good spots in line and I already see five more cars pulling in.” 

The girl smiled softly and walked over. Toni waited for her to reach her and then they walked in together. When their hands brushed slightly once, Toni might have shivered but nobody could prove it. 

They still had plenty of time before Hayley came out to meet them. It was 4:50, and the meet and greet started at 7. Toni learned the redhead’s name was Cheryl Blossom. She didn’t interrogate her like she was sure others would about her family history and Cheryl looked grateful for that. 

They talked the whole time up until Hayley stepped out and Toni figured she knew more about this girl than her closest friends (or was it enemies?) did. Somewhere along the ride of getting to know her, she had caught feelings for Cheryl Blossom. Fangs would be on the floor if she told him that. 

She knew of Cheryl before she met her, of course, but had never seen her before that night. Jughead occasionally spoke of the antagonistic captain of the vixens who ruled the school. He told her she had once had one person she was nice to, and that was her now dead brother Jason. 

Toni thought it was sad how no one besides her brother had cared enough to get to know the girl behind the mask. Just talking to Cheryl for an hour, she knew that she had a kind, beautiful heart. 

Cheryl even told her about Heather, a girl she loved. Toni’s heart ached for her and she had a strong urge to rally up the serpents against her cruel mother. They were sitting on the floor at that point, along with the rest of the people in line and she grabbed Cheryl’s hand at the end of her story. The girl kept putting herself down and Toni couldn’t stand it. She looked into her eyes and the tears and self-loathing she saw made her feel like she was breaking in half. Toni made sure she knew she was not what her mother thought of her.

“You are sensational.” 

Cheryl wiped away her tears and opened her mouth to say something when suddenly, everyone in line jumped up and started cheering like crazy and yelling Hayley’s name. They smiled at each other quickly before standing up as well. Toni didn’t let go of Cheryl’s hand, she hadn’t planned to keep holding it but it just felt so right in hers. 

Her heart surged even more when she saw Hayley Kiyoko walking over. Toni couldn’t help the watering of her eyes and she felt Cheryl squeeze her hand. She might be a badass, but that was Hayley freaking Kiyoko, right in front of them. The lesbian goddess herself motioned for them to come over, as they were in front, and Toni turned to Cheryl. 

“You can go first,” she said. Cheryl leaned in and kissed her on the cheek as a thank you and then practically ran into Hayley’s arms after asking her if she could first, of course. Toni couldn’t blame her, she would probably do the same. Her cheek felt like it was on fire from that kiss and she probably had a lipstick print there but for some reason she didn’t feel the need to wipe it off before her picture with Hayley. 

Cheryl posing with Hayley was probably the cutest thing she’d ever seen. Cheryl was about to leave when they were done but Hayley called her back. “Hey, let’s take a picture with your girlfriend too,” she said. Cheryl didn’t bother correcting her and Toni could feel herself smiling more than she had in the last year combined probably but she didn’t care because she was just so happy. 

Feeling Hayley’s arm around her was so surreal. She glanced at Cheryl and found her already looking at her with a cute grin. Hayley awwwed them and Toni felt herself blush as the picture was taken. After that, she had her time with Hayley and then she found Cheryl waiting for her by the merch table where there wasn’t many people since the actual concert didn’t start for a while. 

“Are you buying anything?” Cheryl asked.

“Nah, I spent all my money on that VIP ticket, I’m kinda broke,” Toni said, laughing slightly. 

Cheryl didn’t laugh however, instead she frowned. “Leaving a concert with no shirt to remember it by is just unacceptable. I’ll buy you one, Toni.” 

Toni started to refuse but Cheryl cut her off. “You know I have the money for it, and besides, it’ll be something to remember me by.” 

Toni couldn’t help herself, she quickly kissed the corner of Cheryl’s mouth and grabbed her hand. Cheryl didn’t say anything, just intertwined their fingers and led her up to the man selling the merchandise. 

It was strange how they were acting like they were in a relationship, Toni knew that, but it was more led by instinct and just... want. By talking for Cheryl for over an hour, she was already falling for her and everything was happening so fast that it was hard to stop and think about what she was doing. Toni assumed it was the same for Cheryl too. As Cheryl asked for two shirts, she had a minute to consider their weird, new... friendship? 

It was unlikely this would last past this night, Toni realized. They were being rash and going with the flow right now, but outside of this concert, who knew what would happen? 

With this realization, Toni knew she had two choices. She could talk to Cheryl about it or ignore it and keep doing what she was doing. She decided the latter was the best. 

Cheryl grabbed the shirts and gave one to Toni and they walked over to the wall to put them on over their current shirts. Toni shrugged off her jacket and she could feel Cheryl staring at her arms that were especially exposed because of her black tank top. She pulled the tour shirt over her head and shook her hair free. 

“Like what you see?” She asked. 

Cheryl smirked. “Oh, definitely.” Cheryl looked her up and down slowly and then put her own tour shirt on. Toni swallowed, her cocky demeanor gone as quick as it appeared. 

Cheryl grabbed Toni’s serpent jacket from her hands and Toni was confused for a second until Cheryl put it on. 

“Oh my god.”

All Toni wanted to do was kiss her because damn, nobody had ever looked that good in a serpent jacket before. She held herself back, though, instead just grabbing her hand and leading her to the auditorium. Cheryl decided to give up her fairly good seat to sit with Toni in the balcony, which Toni felt guilty about but Cheryl insisted it was fine. The girl that was supposed to sit next to Toni was all too happy to trade for Cheryl’s floor seat, so happy that she hugged Cheryl super tightly before running off, which might have made Toni a little jealous.

They had talked a lot before, but never really discussed Toni’s involvement with the Southside Serpents, even though it was obvious with her jacket. Cheryl was the one who brought it up. Toni had been a bit afraid to, to be honest. She thought Cheryl might be the kind of Northsider who thought of the serpents as scum. 

“So you’re in the serpents...” Cheryl started, looking down so Toni couldn’t see her expression. 

“Yeah?” Toni asked apprehensively. Cheryl turned her head towards her. 

“So you had to do that dance, right?” 

Toni’s cheeks reddened and frankly, she was kind of surprised Cheryl knew about that. But then, she knew Betty. “Yes... I did.” 

She expected Cheryl to flirt or say something about how hot it would’ve been to see her do the dance, but she surprised her. 

“I’m so sorry you had to do that Toni, it’s terribly sexist and I was outraged when I heard Betty talking about it.” Cheryl sounded genuinely apologetic and Toni loved the way she sounded when she was mad. 

Toni nodded. “Yeah, that’s what I think exactly, it’s so outdated and unnecessary. I’d rather get beat up like the boys do.” 

Cheryl inhaled sharply. “Toni, I’d rather you not get beaten up, thank you very much.” 

Toni felt her heart beat faster at Cheryl’s protectiveness but she just shrugged. She didn’t think it was that much of a big deal, since being a serpent meant you would get roughed up every once in a while. Still, it was nice to know Cheryl cared about her. Okay, it was more than nice, it was fucking great. Cheryl rested her hand on top of hers that was on the armrest between them. Toni turned her hand palm up and their hands easily linked together like they’d been doing it for way longer than they had. 

“I hope in your future serpent ventures, you at least try to not get hurt,” Cheryl said. Toni leaned in and kissed her cheek and then paused by her ear. “I’ll try for you, bombshell.” Inwardly, Toni was thinking about how it kind of doesn’t matter if she does or doesn’t, because Cheryl won’t be around to see her, but she kept those thoughts to herself. 

When the concert started, Cheryl and Toni were already on their feet. Despite Riverdale being a small town, the whole place was filled up with some residents as well as many visitors from out of town that Toni didn’t recognize. Everyone screamed and yelled so loud when Hayley came out that Toni could already predict the huge headache she’d have the next day, but it was worth it.

The two danced and sang every song, getting lost in the music pounding through their ears and the magical feeling of seeing their favorite singer live. Hayley didn’t disappoint, and anyone could see how happy and excited she was to be there with them. 

Then “What I Need” came on, which Cheryl and Toni both agreed was one of their favorites, although the whole album was so good that it was hard to decide on the best one. While dancing, they had gotten closer and kept accidentally bumping into each other. When the song slowed down, they turned towards each other and Cheryl’s hands found themselves on Toni’s waist.

“We could be bigger and brighter than space, ain’t no running away...”

Cheryl leaned in, but Toni stopped her with a gentle hand against her lips. Cheryl looked confused. “I need you to be sure,” Toni said, barely audible over the music. Toni dropped her hand from her lips as she nodded. Cheryl slid a hand around Toni’s neck and pulled her in slowly, her eyes already closed. Toni felt the anticipation racing through her veins and Hayley’s singing only invigorated her further. When their lips met, it wasn’t fireworks or anything like in the movies, but it was soft and it made her feel hungry for more.

Toni knew that this was probably a mistake because she’d never forget the feeling of safety and home that kissing Cheryl Blossom gave her. She was already addicted. Her heart sank just from Cheryl pulling back from the kiss. She was way too far gone. 

Cheryl looked her right in the eyes and Toni wouldn’t have looked away for anything. She almost wanted to say she loved her but that would be crazy. Even crazier than kissing someone she’s known for less than a day. Finally, Toni’s heart got the best of her and she grabbed Cheryl’s jacket (her jacket) and pulled her back in. 

Later, she’d think how amazing the circumstances were too, making out with a girl she just met with Hayley Kiyoko singing in the background. But right then, all she could think was that she needed to keep kissing Cheryl because she probably wouldn’t get to after the concert was over. 

And then it was over, way too fast. After they stopped kissing, they kept dancing and they were so in sync it was crazy. It was the best Toni had ever felt. She hadn’t had the greatest experiences with love, and even though she had been in an actual relationship before, this... whatever it was with Cheryl Blossom felt more real. The concertgoers were surging out of the exits like a herd but Toni and Cheryl stood there for a moment just looking at each other and holding hands. 

“I won’t forget you,” Cheryl said. Toni was hoping for a promise that they could hang out outside of the concert but that was too idealistic of her. Her heart stung but it was for the best, right? Cheryl dropped one of Toni’s hands and wiped away a tear that had fallen without Toni noticing. She kissed her quickly and then stepped into the crowd of people leaving. Toni sighed and decided to go to the opposite exit. She looked back one last time, but the girl was gone. 

When she left that auditorium, she was absolutely positive she’d never see Cheryl Blossom ever again. They were from completely different worlds. Then, her school got shut down and she was ushered with all the other serpents to Riverdale High. 

There she was, in all her queen bee glory, insulting the serpents, and Toni never backed down from a fight.


	2. The way that I love (there’s no taking my place)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s hard to avoid your feelings.

Cheryl sat on her bed, feeling numb. Her mother had interrogated her endlessly on her whereabouts and Cheryl couldn’t answer, couldn’t talk. She was lost in memories of tonight and Toni. What she felt conflicted with what she was taught and it made her mind whirl and heart ache. Unbidden thoughts of Heather came to her and a warm tear rolled down her cheek. How could she have thought for a second she could be with a girl without consequences? She almost offered her number to Toni at the concert... her mother would have a field day once she found out. She always found out. 

Suddenly Cheryl became breathless with the thought that her mother knew what happened at the concert. She had a pounding headache and her comforter was wet with tears. It only got worse as she cried more because she knew her mother would tell her she was being weak if she saw her in this state. 

She forced herself to lock all the memories away, like she always did. They were pushed back almost as far in her mind as her experiences with conversion therapy. Her mother had forced her to go for two months after the... Heather situation. She sat there for what seemed like hours, staring at her wall and trying to forget. 

It almost worked, until that stupid, irresistible serpent had to show up at Riverdale High. She should’ve known Toni would be there, she had gone to that dump of a school after all. She found it easy to belittle the gang when she avoided Toni’s gaze but when Toni stepped forward, her heart started beating way faster than was normal. Of course, she didn’t slip up in front of her peers but she couldn’t say her eyes didn’t linger on the pink-haired girl’s lips for a moment or three while she talked. The comeback barely registered in her brain but she gathered her wits and replied anyways. 

She was glad in a way for the inevitable fight to be interrupted. Those thoughts she fought so hard to hold down had rocketed to the surface and she found it hard to breathe again. 

Cheryl was glad for the empty bathroom as she rested her forearms on the sink, staring in the mirror at the tear rolling down her cheek. It wasn’t Toni herself that caused this but rather the mix of longing and fear that came with her appearance. Other parents might ask how their child’s day was when they got home, but not hers. Her mother reiterated her mantra of “Gays go to hell” every day when Cheryl came home. And part of it had become truth through repetition. 

The door to the bathroom swung open and she expected Toni but was met with Veronica’s furious eyes. She stepped away from the sink and turned her eyes cautiously to the newcomer. Cheryl didn’t know whether to be disappointed or relieved. Veronica started in on a speech about equality and respect but paused after a few words when she noticed that Cheryl was crying. 

“Why are you crying? Is this about Jason?” The way Veronica said his name with an unsure whisper almost made Cheryl laugh. 

“No, it’s...” Cheryl couldn’t finish, she simply shook her head and turned away.

Cheryl was again surprised when she felt Veronica’s hand on her shoulder. The girl stepped around her so they were eye to eye again. 

“Is it Toni?” She whispered. Cheryl lurched backwards, her back meeting the sink and her hands shaking. Her eyes stared a hole into the floor. She knew she was confirming Veronica’s question just by her reaction, but it was impossible to speak aloud. 

“It’s okay, Cheryl. I saw the way you looked at her. And... the way she looked at you.” At this, Cheryl felt a stupid glimmer of hope and warmth that she squashed down quickly. Veronica slowly approached her but stopped when she noticed Cheryl cowering away from her. 

“I don’t understand. You’re not weak, Cheryl. What happened to make you like this?” There was a desperation to Veronica’s voice, almost like she wanted the cruel and unforgiving version of Cheryl to reappear. 

Cheryl drew in a deep breath and halted her shaking. Veronica was right. She wasn’t weak. What the hell was she doing hiding in a bathroom from a serpent? She pushed past the girl, ignoring her protests, and headed straight for her next class. She would hold her head high like the queen she was and not pay any attention to... her. 

 

Unluckily for her, the same pink-haired snake that she wished to avoid was sitting next to the only empty seat in the room. Cheryl let out a quiet sigh as she slid into the seat, her teacher glaring at her as he went to grab a detention slip. Of course, this was her class with the strictest teacher too, AP English. It seemed the universe hated Cheryl lately. She accepted the slip with grace, expression betraying nothing to the other students. 

Of course, there had to be a group assignment. It shouldn’t have come as a shock, this particular class had a group assignment almost every class but Cheryl still resisted letting out a groan. Their teacher at least let them choose partners, but Cheryl wasn’t known for having many friends. A warm hand landed on her arm and she almost broke her neck turning it so fast. 

Toni Topaz. She would never admit it, but she shivered. It felt physically difficult to look at the girl in the eyes without sneaking a glance at her lips, or the hand that was STILL on her arm. Toni didn’t look amused. Cheryl could tell she was angry, but trying to keep a calm facade. She knew from experience. 

“Work with me?” The serpent asked lowly. Cheryl gave her a quick nod and moved her desk to the side so it was right against Toni’s. 

It was surprisingly easy to work together after the initial discomfort. Cheryl found herself pushing down a smile more times than she would have wanted to. Then, when class was about to end, Toni placed her hand on Cheryl’s thigh. “We need to talk,” she said quietly. 

 

Cheryl was about to embarrass the serpent loudly, but she was apparently frozen in place. Toni withdrew her hand and it felt like she could finally breathe again. Cheryl felt stupid for letting a girl she hardly knew get to her like this, but she couldn’t stop all the feelings from overwhelming her. 

“Okay,” Cheryl replied after a moment’s hesitation. 

The bell had rang, signaling that the next class was going to start, and Cheryl was getting on the back of Toni’s bike. She couldn’t believe this was happening, couldn’t believe how she caved so fast. Her class was going to take a test this period, and she found that she could care less about that, or the detention she would inevitably miss. 

Wrapping her arms around Toni felt strange but welcoming. She wasn’t used to doing this. Hugging people, anyway. 

Toni drove them to Pop’s and fortunately, Pop didn’t question them for being out of school. They sat at the bar and ordered milkshakes, neither were up for any real food. 

Toni took a sip from her milkshake for what felt like an eternity. “Why did you act like that when we got to the school? It isn’t you, Cheryl.”

Cheryl gulped and looked down at the bar, unable to handle Toni’s gaze. 

She was about to come up with some lie to explain herself, but Toni’s hand caught her chin and turned her head so their eyes met. She had seemed angry before, but now her face was unreadable. 

“I was scared,” she said suddenly. Her stomach twisted and she tried to turn away again but Toni’s hand was still there. A blush was building on her cheeks from that realization. 

“Scared of what?” Toni asked, even though she looked like she understood. 

“How I feel.” Cheryl didn’t try to look away this time. She willed Toni to understand and hoped that she wouldn’t ask anything more, because she had no idea if she could say what she actually meant out loud. 

Toni’s hand moved from her chin to over Cheryl’s hand that was on the surface of the bar. 

“I can help you be less scared... if you want.” 

Cheryl stared at their hands for a few seconds and then back at Toni. Her heart was racing and she let herself feel it. Toni made everything seem better than it was. “Please,” she said. 

Toni grinned and jumped out of her chair. Cheryl craved for her hand to be back on hers but she followed. 

The girl had taken her to a movie, Love Simon. Were they really skipping school for this? Even worse, it was a movie about a gay guy. She had nothing against that, obviously, but it made her heart ache and she was sure Toni did this on purpose. 

“Is this movie supposed to make me less afraid?” She whispered to Toni in the middle of the movie. Toni grabbed her hand and looked at her, making Cheryl’s heart jump into her throat. She hated Toni a bit for causing her to instantly lose her “leader of the school” aura. 

“No, but I hope it helps you understand that you shouldn’t have to hide.” 

Cheryl’s eyes watered so she looked back to the movie and squeezed Toni’s hand. She appreciated how Toni pretended not to notice her tears at certain scenes, but kept a steady grip on her hand. 

After the movie, Cheryl was coerced into promising to hang out with Toni on Saturday, which was two days from then (or more like she said yes immediately, but that’s up for discussion). 

When Toni got to her house, Cheryl knew she should have told her to drop her off a few miles back. Her mother was standing in front of the door with her arms crossed. Cheryl withdrew her arms from around Toni like she was burned and leaped off the bike. She maintained a straight face and walked towards her mother without looking back. 

Her mother threatened her immensely until finally, Cheryl just snapped. “I am not dating Toni, mother, but if I wish to do so then I will do what I please. You do not scare me anymore and I will not hesitate to start another conflagration if you do not leave me alone.” Her mother actually looked scared, especially at the furious tone in her voice, and she stepped back to let Cheryl walk up to her room. 

Little did she know, Cheryl would not be staying. She might have gotten the best of her mother this time, but the woman was sneaky and she did not want to wait around for retribution to come her way. She texted Toni since they had exchanged number at the movies, asking if she could come over and stay for a few days. Cheryl knew it was unfair to spring this on the girl but she had nowhere else to turn. She had considered Veronica, but her parents were no better than Penelope. Come to think about it, everyone’s parents in Riverdale were pretty messed up. Thankfully Toni replied right away with an address. 

She wasn’t sure what to expect but it definitely wasn’t Sweet Pea opening the door of the trailer. She tensed and just stared at him for a couple seconds before he broke into a smile and gestured her in. That must’ve been Toni’s influence, since she treated the serpents pretty badly just that morning. Shouts were coming from another place in the trailer and she walked towards them with Sweet Pea until she saw a roughed-up, old purple couch with Toni and Fangs sitting on it, getting way too worked up over a game. “Hey, your girl’s here,” Sweet Pea announced. Toni turned just to glare at him and then invited Cheryl to sit next to her. 

“Sorry,” Toni said quickly, glancing away from the screen again for a moment. “I don’t have a great place myself, so Sweet Pea here is pretty much the only option.” 

Cheryl found herself smiling despite herself at the way Toni’s face scrunched up when her character was in a tough spot. “It’s okay, you didn’t have to do anything at all.” 

Toni groaned as she got killed in the game. “I know, but I want to be there for you.” 

Cheryl’s heart swelled at those words. Toni tossed the controller to Sweet Pea, who barely caught it, and jumped up from the couch, pulling Cheryl up with her. 

“We’re going to your room, Sweets. I have something to show Cheryl.” 

Sweet Pea raised an eyebrow suggestively while Fangs shouted, “Get some!” 

Toni shook her head in mock annoyance. “I’m just showing her a music video, calm yourselves.” 

“Sure you are,” Sweet Pea said with a wink. Fangs laughed and gave him a high five. Toni just huffed and led Cheryl to Sweet Pea’s room. Cheryl could see the slight smile on her face, she could tell these three were like a family. She wished she had something like that. 

Cheryl,was brought out of her thoughts by Toni bringing her to sit on the bed and grabbing a nearby laptop off a cluttered desk. She set it on their laps and pulled up the Hayley Kiyoko music video for “What I Need”. 

“Wait, I didn’t know this was out,” Cheryl said excitedly, grabbing Toni’s arm. Toni’s face went a little red but she nodded. “Yeah, I haven’t watched it yet but people are saying it’s great.” 

Cheryl released Toni’s arm in embarrassment but kept her eyes trained on the screen as Toni pressed play. 

When Kehlani left in the truck, she felt her heart ache for Hayley in the video. Toni glanced at her. “Don’t worry, I bet she comes back. Who would leave Hayley Kiyoko?” 

Cheryl grinned when she actually did return and kiss Hayley. She turned to Toni to see her expression but instead felt lips pressing against hers instead. 

Toni pulled back almost immediately. “Oh my god, I’m sorry, I meant to kiss your cheek.” 

“I’m glad you missed,” Cheryl said quietly, so Toni could barely hear. 

They looked at each other for a long moment before both leaned in again, this time with purpose. It felt different than any kiss they’d had before, like a beginning of something. 

Of course, Sweet Pea had to walk in while they were kissing. “Am I interrupting something?” He asked smugly. Toni groaned and threw a pillow at him. 

“Relax, I just came to ask if you guys want to play a game with me and Fangs. Two teams, and the winner gets bragging rights.” 

Toni shrugged and waited for Cheryl to answer. “I suppose I will entertain your violent tendencies, but only because you’re like Toni’s brother” She said, unable to conceal a smile. Toni set the laptop to the side and they walked back to the living room with Sweet Pea. Cheryl had never played a video game in her life, but she trusted Toni to help her out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, sorry this took so long. I’m a procrastinator. My instagram is Bananasinhavana and twitter is waterforcabello btw. For this story I tried to stay mostly accurate to Toni and Cheryl’s personalities in the show so let me know if I did that or... didn’t lol.


End file.
